Psychiatry
by New World Order
Summary: Garfield Logan had been committed to Jump City Mental Institution ten years ago. At 25 years old, he has had three separate nervous breakdowns and shows suicidal and some homicidal tendencies. Doctors say he cannot be helped. Rachel Roth, who just received her PhD in Psychiatry, doesn't believe what she is told about Garfield. She takes it upon herself to cure him.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Logan lay awake in his bed. He hasn't slept in ten years and tonight was no different. The restraints that the guards had put him in kept him from repositioning himself. He was never able to find a comfortable spot. He was used to it by now. He was used to a lot of things by now.

Every day was the same. Wake up. Someone would push his breakfast tray though a slot in his cell door. Garfield would eat with no cutlery. The doctors at this hospital didn't trust him with cutlery. An hour would pass. He would then be escorted by guards to group therapy. No doctor would ever take him one on one. Group therapy lasted for about an hour. Then Garfield is taken back to his cell. He remains in his cell for the rest for the rest of the day. The mundane routine was enough to drive a man insane.

"There needs to be a way to help him, there has to be."

"As I already told you Miss Roth, the man cannot be helped."

"So what are you going to do doctor, just leave him rotting in that cell?"

"No, we're going to leave him rotting in a different cell. He is going to be transferred to San Quentin."

"You can't do that! In his delicate state of mind, he won't survive in a maximum security prison."

"Not my problem."

"Please, doctor. Let me help him."

After a moment of silence, the doctor spoke.

"Fine, Rachel. The transfer won't happen for another six months. You have until then to help him."

"But doctor, six months isn't enough time! I'll need more."

"It's either six months or you give up. It's your choice, Miss Roth."

"Alright, doctor. I'll have him cured in six months."

"Those are bold words, Miss Roth. Good luck, you'll need it."

With that, the doctor left, leaving Rachel wondering how in the world she was going to cure Garfield Logan.

**Okay, so this is obviously the prologue. Please favorite, follow and review! I really want to know what you guys think. And the story gets awesome, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but darkness. Lightning flashes. A woman screams. Her voice was riddled with fear and panic._

Garfield Logan woke up in a panic. The restraints were rubbing against his sweat covered skin. It was sure to cause a rash. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his cell. Garfield had been having same dream for as long as he could remember. There were never images, only sounds. He had no idea who the woman was, or why she was screaming. He heard his cell door open. Two guards came in and removed his restraints. The guards were wearing full riot gear. After the restraints had been removed, one of the guards gave Garfield breakfast. His breakfast consisted of a piece of bread and old milk. Garfield did not normally get breakfast this early. He wondered why the guards woke him up.

"Hurry up and eat," one of the guards had said, "Someone wants to talk to you."

This was very out of the ordinary. Why would anyone want to talk to him? Garfield wasn't as stupid as some of the doctors made him out to be. He knew that they thought that he couldn't be helped, and how no doctor would dare take him. They all feared that Garfield would somehow put their whole reputation in jeopardy if the doctors had failed at curing him.

After Garfield had finished eating, the guards placed him in handcuffs and led him out of his cell. Garfield's cell was located in the Intensive Treatment Wing of Jump City Mental Institution, which held the more aggressive and violent patients. The guards took Garfield to the Psychiatry Wing. The entrance to the wing was two foot thick keycard operated steel door guarded by four riot officers equipped with military issue machine guns and full riot gear. When the door guards saw Garfield approaching, one of them swipe is keycard across the door panel, opening the door. The door guards had their guns trained on Garfield as he walked into the Psychiatry Wing. Garfield was then taken to a room with two old straight back chairs.

"Sit and don't move," one of the guards had said, "she will be here shortly."

Garfield sat in the chair facing the door. Not a moment later, a woman with pale skin and jet black hair entered the small room.

"Hello Garfield," the woman said, "I am Dr. Roth, but you can call me Rachel. I would like to talk to you for a bit, if that's alright."

Garfield stayed silent. Rachel sat down in the chair facing Garfield. She turned to one of the guards.

"Please leave us." she said.

"Fine," said the guard reluctantly. As he and his comrade were leaving, the guard leaned over Rachel's chair and whispered in her ear. "Just be careful. This guy will probably kill you."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." Rachel replied. With that, the guards left. Rachel looked at Garfield.

"So," Rachel said, "What do you want to talk about?"


End file.
